L'Alaska, mon passeport pour l'enfer
by Sarrah529
Summary: Bella, 17 ans, se réveille dans une maison inconnue. Pendant les premiers jours de son séjour dans cet endroit glacé, elle ne se doute pas qu'Edward, un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, lui fournira un passeport gratuit pour l'enfer.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic, sa fait peut-être un peu pitier mais bon :)

Tous les personnages, la base de l'histoire et tout appartient à la **GRANDIOSE** Stephanie Meyer :)

* * *

Je tentais un mouvement. Rien. Rien en moi ne pouvait bouger. La neige recouvrait le sol et j'aurai juré être à Hawaii il y a quelques heures. C'était la nuit, tout était noir et je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. Je finis par stopper mes efforts pour me lever, me disant que ça serait mieux ainsi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un loup à la grandeur d'un cheval au poil long et roux arrivait près de moi. Me prenant dans sa gueule par les vêtements, il commença à courir, plus vite qu'un loup normal. Étrangement je n'avais pas peur. Il m'était vraiment familier, quoi que je n'aie jamais eu d'ami qui soit un loup. Tandis qu'il avançait, la fatigue m'envahit et je sombrais dans un sommeil lourd.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi. J'aperçu deux personnes que je connaissais déjà. Mais qu'est-ce que Tanya et Jacob faisaient dans cet endroit étrange? M'apercevant, ils me firent signe de venir les voir. Je me levai difficilement, étant à deux doigts de tomber par terre.

- J'avais oublié a quel point tu étais maladroite, s'esclaffa Jacob.

- Très drôle.

-Ce n'est pas le temps de rigoler, Jacob. Balla, tu dois te demander en ce moment où nous sommes, non ?

-Je me demande surtout pourquoi nous sommes ici. Hier, pourtant j'étais sur la plage, j'essayai d'avoir un teint un peu plus foncé que ça, dis-je en désignant mon corps de haut en bas. J'ai dû m'endormir. Mais me réveiller ici, en Alaska, dans la neige, en bikini en plus!

- En fait, enchaîna Jacob, moi et Tanya sommes ici depuis au moins 3 mois. Y'a un mec qui vient nous voir toutes les semaines pour nous donner de la nourriture. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Edward. Il ne reste jamais… Il laisse les sacs puis repart.

- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, déclara Tanya. Les loups finissent toujours par te retrouver.

Charlie. Qu'allais-je dire a Charlie ? ''Hey Papa. Je suis pris en Alaska. Mais t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai de la nourriture et y'a des loups plus grands que la normale qui me rattrapent si j'essaie de m'enfuir donc, adieu!'' Il essaierai de venir me trouver avec la brigade de Forks, ce qui ferait… trois hommes grassouillets.

- Vous n'essayez pas de lui parler, savoir pourquoi vous êtes pris ici ?

- Il vient pendant la nuit. Il laisse toujours un message disant 'bonne semaine' ou 'régalez vous' et parfois il signe un diminutif de son nom dans le genre 'Ed' ou 'Eddy'. On ne l'a jamais vu, mais rien ne nous ai arrivé donc on se dit que c'est peut-être pour notre bien que nous somme ici.

- Je peux rester éveillée la nuit, si je dors toute la journée. Je lui parlerai. Donc, si vous en avez la gentillesse, pourriez-vous me désigner un endroit ou je peux dormir, car le soleil est en train de se lever. Et, en passant, d'où viennent tous mes vêtements ?

- Tu as un dressing plein a craquer en haut, dans ta chambre. Première porte a droite. Comme si on t'attendait depuis longtemps, dit Tanya.

- Merci. Bonne journée, leur dis-je en souriant.

Puis je montais a l'étage, enfilai le premier pyjama que je voyais, m'enroulais dans les couvertures et sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Je fus réveillée par Tanya et Jacob. Il devait être dans les 23 heures car ils allaient dormir. Je restais en pyjama et déscendais au salon. J'attrapais le vieu plaid roulé en boule au bout du canapé, allumait la télévision et zappais jusqu'à ce que je trouve un film intéressant. Puis, la bibliothèque attira mon attention. Je me levais et regardais a travers les étagères. Je pris un vieu livre et me regagnais le canapé. Je lis pendant des heures puis les premiers rayons de soleil se montrèrent. Personne ne s'était pointé durant la nuit. Je déscidais donc d'aller manger quelque chose. Je me levais et m'étirais, un peu engourdie d'être restée assise aussi longtemps. Alors que je rebaissais les bras, quelque chose dans le couloir attira mon attention. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jacob ou Tanya, une chevelure cuivrée était passée, j'en était sûre. Je me précépitais vers la cuisine, sûre qu'il serait allé porter les sacs là, mais tout ce que je découvris fût quelques contenants de nourriture avec un petit mot juste à côté, sur lequel on avait inscrit:

_Je vois qu'il y a une nouvelle venue. Je reviendrais dans le courant de la semaine pour venir porter plus de nourriture. Bienvenue à toi et n'aie pas peur, tu es en sécurité plus que personne sur cette planète, ici. _

_- Edward _

Plus en sécurité, mon oeil! J'aurais pu mourir, seule, enfouie dans la neige! Et en quel honneur avait-il signé son nom complet? Jacob avait affirmé qu'il signait seulement un diminuitif. Quoi qu'il en soit je devais absolument lui parler. Donc, vers 11h, je repartis dormir.

* * *

Pouvez vous me dire qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre s.v.p? Ça m'aidera à améliorer les prochains chapitres. Merci :)


	2. Chapter 2

Le 2e chapitre. Je l'aime pas trop mais bon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient, tout tout tout est a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Les semaines passaient sans que je puisse parler à Edward. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour pouvoir venir et repartir aussi vite. Ça me mettait hors de moi. Un matin, alors que je retournais me coucher, Tanya m'adressa la parole, la première fois depuis au moins deux semaines.

- Bella, abandonne.

- Non.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière.

- Tu n'es pas mieux placée pour parler de cela, tu n'as jamais essayé de lui adresser un seul mot!

- Tu n'étais pas là, quand je suis arrivée ici, seule! Personne ne m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais seule, dans une maison de huit chambres! J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais à chaque fois, les loups revenaient. Pour moi, c'était une prison, ici. Pas un endroit servant à me protéger! J'ai parlé à Edward. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Jacob, il se serait affolé. La seule chose que je peu dire, c'est que tu ignores bien des choses. Donc, si tu veux mon avis, arrête. Tout ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

Ignorant ses paroles, je retournais me coucher. Ça faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu et le frigo commençait à se vider. Cette nuit, je m'installerai dans la cuisine, je ne pourrais pas le manquer. J'avais demandé à Jacob de rester éveillé plus longtemps que Tanya pour pouvoir déplacé le canapé dans la cuisine sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. En me levant, j'attrapais le roman que j'avais déniché une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque. La nuit passait lentement, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les phrases du livre mais les premiers rayons de soleil arrivèrent. J'allais me chercher de quoi grignoter quand une voix masculine mais tellement chaleureuse parvint derrière moi.

- Bon matin, dit-il.

Je me retournais, et ce que j'aperçu était d'une beauté inhumaine. Ses cheveux étaient couleur cuivre et ses prunelles étaient comme de l'or liquide. J'étais en état de choc. Il devait certainement avoir une loi interdisant d'être aussi beau. Mon cœur se serra puis, plus rien.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je vis un plafond. Ma chambre. Mais pas celle de Forks, non. Celle en Alaska. Je regardais autour de moi. Edward, Jacob, Tanya. Que m'était-il arrivé? Un peu intimidée par tous ces regards posés sur moi, surtout celui d'Edward, je rougis. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau mais cette fois, je ne perdais pas le fil des événements.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je t'ai dis bon matin, puis tu es tombée sans connaissance, répondit Edward avec un rire dans la voix.

- Arrêtes d'éblouir les gens, Edward, rigola Tanya.

Elle lui parlais avec tant de familiarité!

- Je… Tanya... Tu… Tu lui parles comme si tu le connaissais depuis des années! Réussis-je à articuler.

- Il est temps qu'elle apprenne la vérité, à moitié, bien sur. Touche ma peau, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

En la touchant, je sursautais. C'était comme du marbre. Dure. Froide. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas humain.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas humain.

- En effet. Mais tu sautes aux conclusions un peu trop vite. Tu es plus douée que Jacob, s'esclaffa-t-il. Maintenant, touches celle de Tanya.

La peau de celle-ci était identique. Je ne comprenais plus rien et restais sans mot. Mes yeux étaient ouverts et devaient atteindre la grosseur de balles de golf. Les regardant un après l'autre, je m'apperçu qu'ils avaient les mêmes prunelles dorées.

- Qui êtes-vous, en réalité ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas te le révéler tout de suite, ça t'effrerai trop.

- Non! Je veux savoir.

- J'ai dit non.

- Je m'en vais, alors.

- Bella, les loups, dit Jacob.

- Bof, ce n'est pas grave. Je les forcerai à me manger, déclarai-je en me levant.

Puis tout devient flou. Edward, juste a côté de moi, se retrouvait devant la porte. Comment avait-il fait cela ?

- Bouge-toi, Edward.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te le dirai pas, j'ai juste dit, pas tout de suite, dit-il un peu fâché.

Frustrée, j'allais côté de lui et lui donnais un coup au visage.

- AÏE!

Ce cri ne venait pas de lui. Sa peau était tellement dure! J'étais sûre de m'avoir cassé un doigt! Il se pencha vers moi.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu devra attendre, dit-il en chuchotant.

- Alors laisse moi aller me chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il se dégagea de la porte mais il me suivait a la cuisine. Il s'installa sur le canapé, riant à chaque fois que je trébuchais. Trébucher est un grand mot, car il me ratrappais toujours avant que je tombe par terre. Quand j'eus fini ma salade, je nettoyais tout en lui parlant.

- Tu n'es pas oubligé de me suivre partout, je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Pour moi, tu es très jeune.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- 17 ans, comme toi.

- Pfff! Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi je suis ici.

- Non, pas tout de suite, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit faire un bond a mon coeur.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Plus tard.

- Je vais vraiment devenir folle ici!

- Tu l'es déjà! cria Jacob, dans le salon.

- Je te déteste, Jacob Black! lui réopndis-je.

- Crois moi, c'est pour ton bien, dit Edward sur un ton plus ferme.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre au courant de la semaine. Je vais commencer a l'écrire demain ou ce soir même, si j'ai des idées, bien sur, et je continuerai mardi et jeudi. Soyez patients ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tout tout tout tout, encore une fois, appartient à Stephanie Meyer et blablabla.

Oui, je sais, le chapitre est vraiment très très court mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner pour le moment. Merci pour vos review, c'est vraiment apprécié. :)

* * *

Chaque jour, les mêmes questions revenaient : Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas? Pourquoi ne repars-tu pas? Et les mêmes commentaires aussi : Oh la vache! Tes yeux sont rendu tellement sombres! ; Tu dois avoir tellement froid, vu la température de ta peau; Tu dois avoir du mal à te supporter, tu a la peau dure comme de la roche; Et les réponses étaient les mêmes : Ce n'est pas le moment; Je te répondrai plus tard; Je n'ai pas faim; Ils changent avec mon humeur; Je suis habitué; Je suis fort… Ça commençait à réellement me taper sur les nerfs.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais correctement à mes questions? M'écriai-je, le plus fort possible.

- Est-ce que tu réponds aux miennes? Répliqua-t-il.

- Tu ne m'en poses jamais! Et encore une fois, tu as évité ma question!

- Je te dis seulement les faits. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en poser, je pourrais te faire très mal, mais bien sur je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

- Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi, dis-je vexée.

Alors, sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me retrouvais dans les airs, tenue par une seule de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- Remet-moi par terre, je ne voulais pas te provoquer et tu me fais plus peur que quiconque sur cette planète. Tu me fais mal en plus! La douceur, tu ne connais pas à ce que je vois!

- Oh, je suis très doux en ce moment. Je peux te montrer le côté plus dur, si tu insistes.

- Non! Lâches-moi!

- Tu dois avoir une belle vue de là-haut pourtant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux redescendre…

- Parce. Que. Tu. Me. Fait. Mal. Dois-je te le dire plus lentement ou tu as enfin compris?

- J'avais déjà compris. Si je suis à l'étage et que tu chuchotes, je t'entends quand même.

- Dois-je attendre encore dix heures avant de redescendre?

- Je crois bien que oui. Je t'aime bien là. Mais je t'aimerais mieux ici, annonça-t-il en me rapprochant de lui.

Des frisons me traversaient le corps. Sûrement la température de son corps. Puis, un éclair me traversa l'esprit. Je l'aimais. J'aimais Edward, quelqu'un dont j'ignorais à peu près tout. Je me mis alors à rougir. Il me serra encore plus sur lui, rapprochant son visage de plus en plus vers le mien. Puis, gâchant tout, Jacob entra dans la pièce.

- Euh… Je retourne dans la cuisine, dit Jacob en se retournant.

- Désolé, c'était peut-être un peu précipité, d'excusa Edward en me reposant par terre.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dis-je un peu déçue.

Sur mes paroles, il me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, timidement quand même. Mais pour un premier baiser, ça me convenait. Je rougissais, c'était sur. Je le sentais. Il souriait. Je souriais. Il était heureux, alors je l'étais forcément aussi.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!

- Esmée? Dit-il, un peu surpris.

- Esmée? Questionnai-je, ne sachant pas qui elle était.

- As-tu idée combiens de soucis je me suis faits pendant ton absence? Tu reviens à la maison tout de suite!

- Mais maman!

- Pas de mais! Tu reviens à la maison!

* * *

J'ai l'impression que tout c'est précipité un peu trop vite mais une fois écrit je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le publier :) Surtout la partie avec Esmée où Edward devient si vulnérable héhé. POV Edward dans le prochain chapitre, je crois bien. Prévu pouur jeudi ou dimanche. Pas le temps aussi non.


	4. Pour mettre les choses au clair

Puisque je vois que quelques uns sont un peu mêlés, j'ai décidé de mettre tout au clair.

Premièrement, vous devez tout oublier, ou presque, de la version originale de Twilight. Tanya n'habite pas en Alaska mais plutôt A Forks. Elle travaillait dans le magasin des parents de Mike Newton, comme Bella, pour passer inaperçue (Voilà pourquoi il faut presque tout oublier de l'histoire. Je reprends quelques petits détails des livres.) Bella la connais donc comme une collègue de travail. Puis Jacob eh bah, elle le connaît par son père et Billy, mais ça, je crois que tout le monde le savais.

Deuxièmement, Jacob est souvent absent dans l'histoire. Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup mais dans ma tête, il est dehors. Donc, logiquement il monte la garde dehors. Mais pas pour empêcher Bella de partir. Ben, en quelque sorte oui, mais la vrai raison sera dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre. Ou l'autre d'après.

Troisièmement, Jacob et Tanya ne sont pas en Alaska pour être protégés. Ils sont là pour rassurer Bella en quelque sorte. Edward ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus, les a contactés pour lui faire penser qu'elle n'est pas la seule en danger. Oui, je sais c'est un peu bizarre mais bon. Jacob étant le meilleur ami de Bella, il lui offre le même réconfort que dans New Moon, quand Edward la quitte.

Quatrièmement, le pacte Vampire-Loup garous entre les Cullen et les Quileutes n'existe pas dans l'histoire. Donc, Edward étant ami avec eux, leurs a demandé de protéger Bella de vous-ne-savez-pas-encore-quoi en Alaska. Eux aussi étant amis avec elle, ont accepté gentiment.

Cinquièmement, Edward s'en va et reviens quand il veut car, c'est lui qui a décidé de construire cette maison afin de protéger Bella. Dans l'histoire, Edward a à peu près 400 ans, donc peut très bien se contrôler, côté sang d'humain. Aussi bien que Carlisle en fait, mais est tout de même attiré par l'odeur de Bella. Même avec l'odeur la plus alléchante, il ne mord aucun humain. Donc, il peut rester aussi près de Bella sans problème.

Pour le reste, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres.


	5. Chapter 4

JE suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment très très très désolé d'avoir été si lente! À travers l'école, le volley et le travail j'ai pas eu une seconde pour écrire et j'ai essayer d'en faire un long. Sa m'as pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et je vous promet de faire plus vite pour le prochain, dans la tête de Bella. Donc comme promis, voici le chapitre d'Edward. J'espere que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres :) MErci beaucoup de votre pateiente. Je vous aimes tous : D

Tout appartien a Stephanie Meyer, comme avant, rien n'a changé. :)

* * *

Edward POV.

Esmé avait bien raison d'être en colère. Je suis en colère moi aussi. À quoi ai-je pensé en l'embrassant? Elle, humaine, fragile. Ignorante aussi. Surtout. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, c'est sur. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi. Et ce quelque chose est bien plus dangereux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Un vampire sanguinaire, c'est ce que je suis. Je pourrais la mordre. Bella Swan. Cette fille que je ne connais même pas. Seulement son odeur alléchante m'a obligé à l'envoyer en Alaska. Je veux la garder pour moi. Moi seul. Et il n'y aura aucun vampire organisant une espèce de petite fête avec les humains qui ont la meilleure odeur qui pourra l'atteindre. Je la garderai en vie. Je ne veux pas la mordre. Ça irait a l'encontre de mes principes de vampire buveur de sang d'animal. Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Ma première réaction serait d'aller en Italie. Peu être un peu précipité. Mais je ne suis pas seulement tombé en amour avec l'odeur de son sang. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. D'une humaine. La pire chose qu'aurait pu arriver dans ma vie est arrivée. Carlisle et Esmé vont me tuer. Ou bien vont m'expulser de la famille. Et Rosalie! Je n'imagine pas sa réaction. Elle va me reprocher de l'empêcher d'avoir une vie d'humaine normale, comme elle aurait tant souhaité avoir. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas aussi longtemps. J'irais pendant la nuit, comme avant. C'est ce qui serait le mieux pour moi et Bella. Elle m'oubliera, ça c'est sur. Tous les humains oublient. Mais moi je vais toujours me rappeler d'elle, aussi courte fut notre relation. Elle ne mourra pas avant ses 80 ans. Je vais la protéger. Et peut-être qu'elle se transformera comme moi, comme Alice l'a vu dans plusieurs visions. Bon, c'est sur que dans ces visions _je_ la transformais, mais je savais que je ne le ferrai jamais. J'aurais eu des remords toute ma vie. Elle vivra aussi longtemps qu'un humain le peux.

-Edward?

Stupide Emmett.

-EDWARD!

-Non.

-Bon, ça va, pas obligé de me faire la tête! Je voulais seulement te demander si tu voulais aller chasser, mais je ne te force pas.

-Vas-y tout seul, je n'ai pas soif.

-Bon, d'Accord. Mais la prochaine fois que tu voudras aller voir ta _Bella,_ essaie d'avoir bu pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.

- Je n'y retournerai pas

-Tu ne tiendras pas plus de deux jours, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-J'aurais pu la tuer, Emmett, tu te rends compte? J'ai fait la pire erreur de mon existence. Je ne dois pu y retourner ou j'ai peur de ne plus vouloir revenir. Et tu sais que ça briserai le cœur d'Esmé.

_Tu y retourneras Edward. _Esmé. C'est elle qui ma tirer de force ici et elle veut que j'y retourne?

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je revienne ici. Maintenant, tu veux que j'y retourne?

_Oui, Edward. Pour te prouver que ça n'a pas été la pire erreur de ton existence, comme tu dit si bien. Tu l'aimes, tu as fait ce que tu croyais être la meilleure chose. Tu y es allé avec ton cœur. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi pour ça, tu le sais bien. Ce qui me dérange le plus est que tu es partit si longtemps sans m'appeler. Ne refait plus jamais ça.  
_Stupide don. Je déteste lire les pensées des gens, quoi que ça a ses avantages. Je devrai me faire arrêter pour ça comme un manque de respect a la vie personnelle des gens. Sauf celle de Bella, car étrangement, je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Comme si un mur les bloquait.

-Je ne le referais plus. Je n'y retournerais simplement pas. C'est trop dangereux pour elle. Mon but premier était de la protéger et je suis en train de faire complètement le contraire.

_Tu ne t'empêcheras pas d'y aller. Tu l'aimes Edward. Tu vas devenir fou si tu ne retournes pas la voir. Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. _

-Pas maintenant. Dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas combien. Le temps de penser à tout ça.

_Assure-toi de faire le bon choix. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu le sais. Ne me déçois pas._

-Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle. Je vais chasser en repartant là-bas pour être sur de ne rien lui faire.

_Chasse avant de partir aussi._

-D'accord.

-C'est vraiment marrant de te voir parler tout seul, ricana Emmett.

-Espèce d'enfant.

-C'est bon, on se calme! Viens chasser, ça te ferra du bien!

-C'est bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

-T'es lent! On dirait une fille!

-Tu ne connais pas Rosalie, à ce que je vois.

-Je te déteste, Edward, cria Rosalie, ayant tout entendu.

-Bon, va te préparer, fillette, rigola Emmett.

* * *

Bon ben je viens de m'appercevoir qu'il est pas si long que ca mais il faisait 2 pages complètes sur word. JE vous en promet un plus long la prochaine fois. Désolée, encore une fois. Il sera la dimanche après midi (heure du québec héhé) au plus tard. Aussi non, détestez moi a vie :)


	6. Chapter 5

Voila.. En retard mais bon.. Je voulais poster dimanche soir.. le site buggais.. Lundi soir aussi. Donc c'Est le plus tot que j'ai pu poster.

Tout appartient a stephanie Meyer... rien n'a changé. :)

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quatre semaines. Quatre longues semaines depuis qu'il est partit. C'est de la torture. Il ne vient même plus porter la nourriture lui-même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? En plus il me cache un tas de trucs. Sa mère se pointe et il part sans même dire au revoir. C'est insultant en plus de me déchirer le cœur en mille morceaux. Jacob se pointe seulement pour manger et quand je m'approche de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait trente degrés. Tanya se lève quand je me couche. Tout le monde dans cette stupide maison au milieu de l'Alaska c'est arrangé pour me rendre fou! Je devrais aller m'enterrer dans la neige et me laisser mourir là. Ça serait bien, oui. Et puis pourquoi pas. Si je commence à creuser maintenant, quoi que je ne sache pas s'il y a de quoi creuser ici, dans une heure au moins je serais enterrée. Mais ça serait imbécile de ma part. Je vais attendre un peu encore, quelques jours, puis on verra.

Chaque jour, je me promenais dehors, autour de la maison, apercevant quelques fois un loup. Ils hurlaient, parfois. Comme s'ils se parlaient. Mais mon imagination me jouait parfois des tours. Parfois, j'espérais tellement avoir la main d'Edward dans la mienne que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là pour vrai. J'imaginai encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si ça faisait seulement quelques minutes que cela c'était produit. Pourtant, quatre semaines me séparaient de cet événement. Et j'avais déjà l'impression de devoir l'oublier. Quand allait-il revenir?

Un matin ensoleillé, alors que je me promenais, j'aperçu quelque chose de brillant sortir de la forêt. Épaules carrées, cheveux blonds… Qui était-il? Il s'approchait de plus en plus vers moi, souriant. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la maison, mais il me rattrapa.

-Bella, attend!

Comment savait-il mon nom?

- Qui es-tu?

Le détaillant un peu plus, je m'apercevais qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Edward et Tanya. Un autre comme eux. Peau blanche et lisse, sans imperfection…Brillante au soleil par contre, effrayant. Me sentant tendue quelques instants plus tôt, une vague de réconfort m'enveloppa.

- Jasper, le frère d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te parler, te remettre sur le bon chemin.

- Edward aurait pu venir en personne.

- Il ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis quatre semaines. Tu l'as perturbé, je crois.

- C'est lui qui a tout déclenché.

- Notre…race, disons, a les sens très développés. Parfois, l'odeur d'un humain est très forte et on a du mal à résister à vous… eh, mordre, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. C'est comme si votre sang chantais pour nous.

- Tu es en train de me dire que votre 'race' mord les humains? Je suis une folle de rester ici, à côté de toi.

- Tu ne dois rien craindre avec notre famille. Nous sommes spéciaux. Nous buvons seulement le sang des animaux.

-Tu… Non… Ça… Buveur… De sang?

- Oui. Mais même si nous buvons le sang animal, on a toujours une petite envie du sang humain. C'est un odeur très forte, exquise. Pas comme celle répugnante des loups-garous.

- Les loups-garous?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué que les loups qui rodent autour des la maison sont immenses?

- Je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça, Mais peut-être que ça aurait été une sorte de loup existant dans la région. Je ne viens pas d'ici, je te rappelle que ton frère m'a amené ici, sans me dire pourquoi.

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que Jacob n'est jamais là?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est… un loup-garou?

Il rit avant de continuer ses explications.

- Tu te souviens des Quileutes?

- Comment les oublier…

- Eh bien, à peu près quinze jeunes de la réserve sont des loups…

- C'est… irréel. Des… vampires, dis-je sur un ton hésitant.

- Oui.

- Et des loups-garous, tout ça dans la minuscule ville de Forks. Tout ça doit être un mauvais cauchemar.

- Non, Bella. Je t'en ai dit beaucoup trop, par contre. Edward va me tuer. Il m'avait interdit de venir t'en parler mais Alice avait…

- Alice? Le coupais-je.

- Ma compagne.

- Oh.

- Donc, Alice avait plein de visions de toi qui ne plaisaient pas à Edward, qui le frustrait encore plus.

- Des visions?

- Eh, oui. Alice est un vampire, comme toute notre famille, qui a un don spécial. Elle voit l'avenir en quelque sorte. Et Edward, lui, peut lire dans les pensées. Mais étrangement, il ne lit pas les tiennes. Ça l'énerve beaucoup tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même en fait… Et, que voyait-elle dans ces ' visions'?

- Eh bien, il y avait toi morte, de plusieurs façons. Enterrée dans la neige, pendue, dans un bain rouge sang,

- Alors, pourquoi tout cela ne c'est pas produit?

- Ça change avec ce que les gens décident.

- D'acco…dis-je en de tomber par terre, prise par une bouffée d'émotions, avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand je me réveillai, il y avait toujours un plafond blanc qui m'apparaissait. J'entendais une voix, puis deux.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de contrôler ses émotions? Dit-il, fâché.

- Elle paraissait prête à encaisser le coup sans mon aide.

- Et tu vois le résultat! Elle est dans le coma depuis trois semaines! On ne sait même pas si elle va se réveiller!

- Transformes-la, alors.

- NON!

- Comme tu veux. Mais c'est peut-être la seule façon de la réveiller.

- Je… suis... réveil... lée, dis-je faiblement.

- Bella! Dit Edward, avec un brin de soulagement dans la voix.

- Tu es… enfin… revenu.

- Chut! Reposes-toi. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, dit-il.

- N... Non! Je.. ne veut... pas... dormir. Je veux... savoir... quelque chose... avant...

- Plus tard Bella, plus tard.

- N... Non!

- Une seule question alors, mais promet moi de dormir après.

- D'ac... cord.

- Allez, poses-la moi.

- Es-tu... vrai... ment... un... vam... vampire ?

- Oui, mais maintenant, dors.

- Bonne... nuit, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

* * *

Prochain chapitre pour jeudi ou samedi. Je sais c'est long mais j'ai pas d'autre temps libre pour poster. Merci de votre patiente. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Plus long chapitre, en terme de mots, de mon histoire :D

Comme d'habitude, tout est à Stephanie Meyer et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Suite samedi ou dimanche. Plus de reviews cette fois? Merci :)

* * *

Mon réveil fut douloureux. Je ne sentais plus aucun de mes muscles et mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Quand je réussis enfin à me lever pour aller aux toilettes, c'était occupé. Je m'assis alors par terre. Quand on ouvra enfin la porte, une jeune femme ayant des airs de lutine sortit.

- Oh! Désolée. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever?

- Oui, merci, dis-je tandis qu'elle me tendait la main.

Peau blanche et glacée, prunelles dorées. Une autre.

- Oups! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Alice. Et tu dois être Bella.

- Oui. Décidemment je ne passe jamais inaperçue.

- Non, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, déclara-t-elle quand mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

- Je vais aller aux toilettes.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que les humais avaient à faire pipi. Je vais aller te faire à manger en attendant. Ton ventre me crie de le nourrir.

- Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Œufs bacon, ça te va?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Parfait!

Après ma visite aux toilettes, j'allai m'habiller. J'essayai désespérément de me trouver quelque chose à mettre quand on cogna à la porte.

- Bella, ça va? Tu ne t'es pas perdue dans ton dressing j'espère! Dit Alice.

- Non, ça va. Mais il y a trop de soie ici. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi toutes ces fringues, mais j'aimerais trouver un jeans et une veste chaude. On gèle ici.

- Premièrement, j'ai choisi ces vêtements. Deuxièmement, je ne connaissais pas tes goûts et troisièmement, il y de tout ici, même un vieux jeans miteux. Il faut seulement fouiller un peu.

- Je fouille ici depuis 5 minutes.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai peu être un peu exagéré sur la grosseur du dressing, mais tu aurais quand même pu regarder dans les tiroirs. Tout ce qui vaut moins de 200$ est là-dedans.

- Tu blagues, j'espère?

- Mais non! C'est de la haute couture tout ça! Tu ne penses pas que les Cullen s'habillent avec des fringues trouvés en friperies?

- En fait, j'ai aperçu Edward une seule fois, et c'était au magasin de sport. Je n'ai pas vraiment tiré mon attention sur lui, je répondais à un autre client.

- C'est drôle, pourtant, la première fois qu'il t'a parlée ici tu es tombée dans les pommes.

- Je... eh... Bon d'accord t'as raison. Mais comment sais-tu ça?

- Les visions, Bella.

- Oh oui c'Est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu étais _cette_ Alice.

- Bon, tien tes vêtement non hors de prix. Habille toi et viens manger, ton ventre sonne comme un tremblement de terre.

- Oui maman?

- Alice, Bella, Alice. Mon nom c'est Alice.

- Je sais. Mais tu te comporte comme si tu étais ma mère.

- Logiquement, je ne peux pas être ta mère. Je suis beaucoup trop vieille.

- Tu parais plus jeune pourtant.

- T'as jamais entendu parler de la jeunesse éternelle?

- Non.

- Eh bien, chez les vampires, c'est. Faudra t'y faire.

- M'y faire? Je ne suis pas un vampire.

- Et alors?

- Je… Oh! Laisse-moi m'habiller avant que mon petit-déjeuner soit aussi glacé que ta peau.

- Pas gênée devant tes aînées! Pfff quelle impolitesse. Ma peau est beaucoup trop froide pour que ton petit-déj' le soit tant que ça, dit-elle avant de sortir du dressing.

En descendant des marches, j'aperçu dans le salon a peu près 6 personnes, aussi blanches les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent eux aussi, ils arrêtèrent tous de parler. Edward vint à côté de moi.

- T'as amené toute ta famille ou quoi?

- Justement oui.

Super, tout pour me faire rougir.

- Alors, Bella, Je te présente Carlisle et Esmé, mes parents adoptifs, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Je crois que tu connais déjà Alice et Jasper. Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt depuis au moins 10 minutes, va vite manger, ou il va être froid.

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Edward me suivit. J'entendis les chuchotis reprendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Sa t'arrive souvent, de tomber comme ça, et de te frapper la tête

- Juges par toi-même.

- Bon, d'accord j'arrête de rire. Tout ça ne te fait pas peur?

- Étrangement non. Pourtant, froussarde comme je suis, ça devrait.

Il rit. Un rire tellement beau. Un rire comme personne n'avait.

- Oui, tu devrais. Je suis plus dangereux que ce que tu crois.

- Dit tout ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas peur.

- Ça arrangera bien des choses alors.

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, il y a, disons, un vampire, pas du tout comme moi, qui boit du sang humain en fait, qui organise une petite fête, comme il dirait. Il cherche les gens qui ont la meilleure odeur sur la terre, ils les amènent avec lui dans son repère, je ne sais pas c'est où en fait, et boit leur sang, sans les transformer. Et puisque dans mes 400 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais senti quelqu'un qui sent aussi bon que toi, et que je ne veux jamais qu'un autre vampire sanguinaire te touche. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te mordrai pas, j'ai un contrôle absolu sur moi.

Je restai bouche-bée. Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus beau sur la terre, m'avais amené ici, au milieu de nulle part, par pure égoïsme. Moi Bella Swan, une adolescente des plus banales, se faisait désirer par _lui_? Impossible.

- Tu as fais tout ça pour moi? Une adolescente que tu ne connaissais pas du tout le jour que je suis arrivée ici.

- Oui, je sais, ça parait un peu psychopathe… Mais je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un te touches. Jamais.

- Ça doit être un rêve.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu es sur? Pince-moi, pour voir.

- Non, j'ai un meilleur moyen, je crois, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, il m'embrassa, une fois de plus. Tout pour me convaincre que je rêve.

- Bon voilà je suis persuadée que je rêve maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Tu m'embrasses seulement dans mes rêves.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Bella. Si tu rêverais, je ne serais pas là. Je devrais être ton pire cauchemar.

- C'est drôle, je pense tout le contraire.

- Tu es exaspérante.

- Non c'est toi. Quatre semaines sans nouvelles, après être partit avec une femme aussi belle que toi!

Je rougis. J'avais vraiment dit ça tout haut.

- Arrêtes de rougir Bella. Tu dis ce que tu penses, c'est tout.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne contrôle pas mes joues.

- Tu devrais… Non, à mure réflexion, continue. Tu sens encore plus bon quand tu rougis.

Je rougis encore plus.

- C'est bon, arrêtes maintenant, ou je vais te sauter au cou.

- Bon, il est temps que je fasse un peu plus connaissance avec ta famille.

- Chef, oui, chef!

* * *

L'Action va commencer dans un ou deux chapitres, je crois. Du moins j'essairai!

Je suis en vacances a partir de demain. Plus de suites prévues pour la semaine à venir :D


	8. Chapter 7

Voilla :) Prochain chapitre mardi :) ou mercredi.

Tout apartient à Stephanie Meyer, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire et blabalbalba

Enjoy :D

* * *

Je fis la connaissance de toute sa famille. Ils avaient tous l'air de m'avoir accepté, sauf peut-être Rosalie, qui ne semblait pas m'apprécier. Après à peu près une heure, Edward me demanda si je voulais aller dehors, et, naturellement, j'acceptai. Rendue, dehors, je commençai a lui poser quelques question que je n'osai pas demander à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce que Rosalie est comme ça avec tout le monde, où c'est moi qui a fait quelque chose de mal?

- En fait, c'est un peu des deux. Elle n'aime pas vraiment sa vie de vampire. Elle aurait préféré avoir des enfants, vieillir et mourir, plutôt que de devenir vampire. Donc, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi, et que si elle avait été toi, elle m'aurait repoussé.

- Comment veux-tu que je te repousse… Tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour me protéger. Au diable le fait que tu sois un vampire.

- Tu n'as aucune idée des dangers que je pourrais t'amener.

- Non, ça serait plutôt le contraire. Je suis maladroite comme personne sur cette terre. Celui de nous deux qui amène des dangers, c'est moi.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Oui. Tu vois, je suis ici à cause de ma bonne odeur. Si je serais restée dans ma petite maison avec mon père, tu ne m'aurais jamais rencontré, je serais probablement morte et tout le monde serait content.

- Tout le monde, sauf moi.

- C'est ça que tu dis, mais tu ne me connaissais même pas quand je suis arrivée ici. Logiquement, ça ne t'aurais rien fait.

- Ton odeur m'aurait manquée.

- La seule fois qu'on s'est croisé c'était au magasin de sport des Newton.

- La seule fois que tu t'en es aperçu.

- Tu ne vas pas au lycée. Comment as-tu fais?

- Disons qu'il y a des secrets qu'il ne vaut mieux pas révéler.

- Comme…

- Comme le fait que tu dors la fenêtre ouverte.

- Et c'est supposé être un secret?

- Oui et non.

- Quel est le oui de la réponse?  
- Et bien… Nous, les vampires, sautons très haut.

- Et alors?

- Ta chambre est au deuxième, non?

- Oui… Non! Tu es venu m'espionner?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu faisais?

- Rien de très intéressant. En fait, je te regardais et t'écoutais dormir.

- M'écoutais?

- Tu parles pendant ton sommeil.

- Oh non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Des trucs sur Mike Newton.

- Quel genre de trucs?

- Eh bien il y a eu 'Mike est stupide' 'Arêtes de m'harceler, Mike.' 'Je ne viendrais pas au bal avec toi' et plein d'autres. Puisque tu le déteste tant que ça, je peut m'occuper de lui, si tu veux.

- Non, ça va aller. Il est juste énervant.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux un jour le tuer, fais-moi signe.

- Bien sur.

- Tu dois avoir froid.

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu veux entrer?

- Non pas tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Je pris sa main, et il me regarda en souriant.

- Tu ne t'arranges pas du tout pour avoir chaud.

- Je ne sens pas la température de ta peau avec mes mitaines.

- Et bien, ça fait deux heureux, dit-il en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Nous nous promenèrent ainsi longtemps. Nous avions fait plusieurs tours de la maison donc Edward décida d'aller dans la forêt, histoire de faire changement. Puisqu'il était avec moi, rien ne m'empêchais d'y aller. Puis soudain, une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Et si les loups laissaient passer ce mystérieux vampire, sans faire exprès? Que m'arriverait-il?

- Edward?

- Oui? Dit-il d'une voix heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te persuade que les loups ne laisseront pas passer ce vampire, sans faire exprès.

- Ils sont quinze Bella. Tu ne crains rien. Ils ont chacun leur coin à surveiller. Personne ne pourra toucher à un de tes cheveux. Sauf moi, bien sur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne prédis pas l'avenir.

- Alice m'avertira. Je te jure que tu es en sécurité. En plus, c'est un vampire solitaire. Venir ici serait du suicide pour lui.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je le connais personnellement.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'a vu?

- A peu près dix ans. Mais les vampires prennent beaucoup de temps à changer de mode de vie. Prend exemple sur Jasper. Il est 'végétarien' depuis 40 ans et il ne s'est pas encore complètement adapté. Gabriel est vampire depuis 100 ans et a toujours été solitaire. Il ne peut pas avoir changé aussi vite.

- Il y en a qui s'adaptent plus vite.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur.

- Et bien, puisqu'on ne dit rien, je pense à un tas de trucs. Et à vrai dire, j'ai un peu la frousse. Mais comment sais-tu qu'il me cherche?

- Je l'ai vu a Forks, quelques jours avant que tu partes à Hawaii.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'étais à Hawaii. En parlant de mon voyage, tu me dois 1500$. Je suis restée deux jours là-bas. J'avais payé pour une semaine.

- 1500$ de moins dans le compte des Cullen, ça ne fait pas une grosse différence.

- Non, garde ton argent. C'était une blague. Je ne m'amusais pas tant que ça là-bas.

- Non, j'y tiens. Après toutes nos années de vécu, on commence à avoir trop d'argent. Une petite dépense par-ci par-là ne nous fera pas de mal.

- J'ai un job, je vais avoir l'argent en quelques mois. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- En fait, tu n'as plus de job.

- Super…

- Mais tu n'es pas sur le point de sortir d'ici, je te préviens.

- Et pour l'école?

- On a tous fait le lycée au moins 10 fois. On te fera les cours à la maison.

Après ma série de questions, je me mis a penser à Charlie, Renée, Mike, Jessica et Angela. Que pensaient-ils?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes parents et de mes amis? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté?

- Eh… Je ne comptais pas te le dire tout de suite mais en fait, tout le monde crois que tu es morte.

- Qu… Quoi?

- Ils te croient morte.

- Et quand je reviendrais a Forks, vivante, que feras-tu? Tu diras bêtement 'C'était une erreur.' Ils ne croiront pas un mot de ce que tu raconteras.

- Tu ne retourneras pu à Forks avant au moins dix ans Bella. Si Gabriel te cherche, il ne te lâchera pas.

- Tout pour me rassurer…

- Je te dis la simple vérité.

Mes parents me croyaient morte, tandis que je suis bien vivante, au milieu de l'Alaska. Renée s'en voudra toute sa vie de m'avoir laissée aller à Forks. Edward arrêta de marcher et me regarda.

- Écoutes, Bella, dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Tu es plus en sécurité que n'importe qui au monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors, maintenant, arrêtes de me poser des questions. Ça va te faire plus de mal que d'autre chose. Nous sommes 7 vampires et 15 loups. Personne ne te touchera, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant d'un baiser passionné, moins retenu que les autres. Il dut s'arrêter car il remarqua que j'avais oublié de respirer.

- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer maintenant? J'ai vraiment froid.

- Oui. Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose? Dit-il, avec les yeux soudainement brillant.

- D'accord.

- Monte sur mon dos.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu vas voir. Monte!

- Oui, oui. Une minute, dis-je en essayant de monter sur son dos de pierre.

- C'est le meilleur temps pour dormir. Même si je ne dors pas.

- Voila, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Accroches-toi! Dit-il avant de partir comme une flèche dans la forêt.

Il évitait les arbres adroitement, sans jamais s'arrêter. Rendu devant la maison, il s'arrêta.

- Et puis, plutôt pas mal, non?

Je décrochais mes jambes, puis mes bras. Maladroite comme je suis, je tombai par terre comme une pierre. Edward essaya de cacher un rire. Je le regardais furieusement.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas que tu réagirais aussi mal à la vitesse. Tu es toute verte.

- Écartes-toi! Je ne veux pas te vomir dessus.

- Allez, relèves-toi.

Restant assise pour essayer que la nausée s'en aille, j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la maison.

- Edward! Gabriel…

- Non… C'est impossible!

Je pris quelques instants à comprendre la situation.

- Bella! Entres, vite!

* * *

Beaucoup de dialogues, je sais. :) Mais j'aime bien quand Bella et Edward se parlent :)


	9. Chapter 8

Je m'excuse vraiment vraiment pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu. J'ai attrapé une maladie qui s'appelle le 'syndrome de la page blanche'. Vous connaissez? Ça fait mal en tout cas. Plus à moi qu'à vous parce que sa me ronge de pas tenir mes promesses. Mais bon, comme le vieux proverbe le dit (c'est un proverbe non?) Vaut mieux tard que jamais :D

Encore un fois... Stephanie Meyer owns everything, the story, the characters blablabla.... J'suis pas payée pour écrire l'histoire...

Suite lundi ou mardi, j'ai un tas d'idées en tête et tout démêler sa risque d'être long.

Mon fort c'est pas scènes de combat, excusez-moi je si vraiment nule de ce côté.

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours mon histoire malgré tout

Moi j'vous aimes toujours héhé. :)

* * *

_**20 ANS PLUS TARD**_

En sécurité, il disait. ''Tu es plus en sécurité que n'importe qui au monde''. Je me souviens de ses mots comme si c'était hier. Bella Swan, vampire solitaire depuis 20 ans, figée dans ses 17 ans. Voici ce que je suis. Tout c'était passé si vite, pourtant.

J'avais la nausée car Edward avait voulu me montrer à quelle vitesse il courrait. Alice est sortie de la maison, paniquée, à la suite d'une de ses visions. Quand je suis entrée, Esmé mettait quelques trucs dans un sac qui m'était destiné. Elle me le donna et Edward pris ma main et me regarda dans les yeux.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Bella. Pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dis-je un peu paniquée.

- Oh, rien de très alarmant, mais Alice a eu plusieurs visions, rien de très clair, il change souvent d'idée mais Alice crois qu'il viendra ici, avec des renforts, donc il vaut mieux que tu partes.

- Je ne veux pas partir

- C'est mieux pour toi Bella. Et si tu ne veux pas, je devrais t'obliger à le faire.

- Personne ne m'obligera à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Personne sauf moi, dit-il en me prenant sur son dos. Écoutes Bella, on se reverra dans deux jours. Tu peux survivre aussi longtemps?

- Non, je reste ici. Tu me protègeras. Et tu n'es pas seul.

- Mais si tu pars maintenant, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre après. Tout sera réglé. Tout redeviendras normal.

- Si tout redeviendra normal, je ne pourrais plus te parler. Je ne te connaissais pas, avant tout ça.

- Alors disons que tout redeviendras à peu près normal. Allez monte sur Jacob.

- À bientôt, mon ange.

- Tu oublies quelque chose…

- Oh! Désolé! Dit-il en m'embrassant

Jacob se mit à courir à pleine jambes, presque aussi vite qu'Edward. Je fermais les yeux puis finis par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans une maison. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais je savais que nous n'étions plus en Alaska. J'étais sur un lit double qui prenait toute la place dans la chambre. La chambre de Jacob. Il était assis à côté de lit, attendant que je me réveille.

- Bonjour! Dit-il, heureux que je me réveille.

- Salut, dis-je encore endormie. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ici?

- Quelques heures. Ça n'a pas été très long pour venir ici.

- Tu cours vachement vite.

- C'est tout naturel, dit-il rieur.

- Crois-tu qu'ils seront capable de le battre?

- Oui, d'après Alice ils viennent dix vampires tandis que nous sommes vingt-deux. Gabriel n'a aucune chance. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles d'eux.

- Oh…

Étrangement, Billy n'était pas là. Quelques jours après, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. 'C'est Edward.' Me suis-je dis. Quand j'ouvris la porte, ce n'était pas lui. Carlisle.

- Viens avec moi Bella. Je dois te parler. Seul à seule.

Nous partîmes chez lui.

- Bella, tu dois me pardonner pour ce que je vais te faire. C'est pour ton bien et je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution…

Je sentis ses crocs se planter dans mon cou, puis pendant quelques jours, j'avais l'impression de bruler comme si j'étais sur un bûcher. Un enfer de douleur. Vers la fin, lorsque je m'apercevais vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer l'éternité avec _lui. _Mais lorsque toute la souffrance fut finie, je n'étais plus chez les Cullen. J'étais dans un champ. Et j'avais soif. J'étais seule. Je me levais. Je devais m'habituer à mes nouveaux sens, à ma vitesse. Seule. Je me mis à courir dans les bois. Seule. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils laissés là, dans le milieu d'un champ ? J'avais la gorge sèche. J'avais soif. Soif de sang. Je mordais tout ce que je voyais de vivant, humains et animaux. Incontrôlable. Malgré tout ce que je faisais, j'avais une seule chose en tête.

Edward. Je l'ai cherché. Je le cherche encore. Est-il mort en voulant me protéger de Gabriel? Est-ce que Gabriel est mort, lui? Les Cullen, que sont-ils devenus? Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous mort, sauf Carlisle, ce qui expliquerais le fait qu'il soit venu, et non Edward. Mais il aurait pu avoir un plus de respect, au lieu de me balancer dans un champ. M'aider à me contrôler. Et surtout, m'aider à comprendre la situation qui me ronge l'esprit depuis tant d'années. Edward…

**EDWARD POV**

20 ans, 3 jours, 4 heures, 8 minutes et 47 secondes depuis qu'elle est partie. Trop longtemps. Où est-elle? Je la cherche. Partout. Se cache-t-elle? Peut-être est-elle morte, définitivement. Elle hante mes pensées, tous les jours. Je repousse presque tout ce qui entre dans ma tête. Sauf les visions d'Alice, qui ne sont pas toujours celles que je veux voir.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Bella. Pour toujours.

C'était ce que je ressentais. Et rien n'a changé. Je me souviens de se dernier baiser que nous avons échangé, et de sa détermination à rester près de moi. Gabriel n'était pas venu seul. Ça devenait un peu plus corsé. Je devais éloigner Bella, et Jacob avait été la meilleure solution à cet instant. Je courrais, puis arriva nez-à-nez avec Gabriel. Cet homme qui m'avait fait perdre Bella. _Ma_ Bella. Celui qui avait eu raison de mourir, cette journée la.

- Tiens, tiens, Edward, mon vieil ami.

- Tu ne devrais plus me considérer comme un ami.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal?

- 'Ne me dis pas que tu es inconscient du mal que tu fais autour de toi?

- J'agis à ma vraie nature, contrairement à toi. Tous ces humains ne valent rien.

- Rien, tu dis? Tu sais, Bella, celle que tu venais chercher ici? Elle fait partie de notre famille à présent. Essaie d'y toucher et je te jure, Gabriel, que ta vie va s'arrêter.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Il claqua des mains et une dizaine de vampires se pointèrent derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et les quinze loups-garous arrivaient aussi derrière moi.

- Tu disais?

- Que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi. Les loups ne valent rien.

Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Je le voyais dans son regard. Et dans sa tête aussi. Il était terrifié. Et avec raison. Ça ne fut pas très compliqué. Je me suis occupé personnellement de Gabriel, ayant un avantage puisque je lisais dans ses pensées. Jasper avait déjà allumé un feu, un peu plus loin. Je m'arrangeais pour l'amener un peu plus vers les flammes.

- Bonne visite en enfer, Gab!

- Je n'irais pas… réussi-t-il à dire avant que je lui arrache la tête et que je la balance dans le feu.

Je faisais de même avec le reste de ses membres. Gabriel était mort, et ne pouvait toucher à Bella. Jamais. J'allais aider les autres et nous terminâmes sans difficulté. Les loups étaient d'une grande aide, contrairement à ce que Gabriel pensait. Tout était terminé, nous repartions vers la maison.

- Edward, ne crois-tu pas plus prudent de transformer Bella? Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution mais tu l'aimes sa se voit. Elle serait moins en danger comme ça…

- Non! Je ne peux pas lui enlever quelque chose que moi, j'aurais tant voulu garder… Ma vie, mon âme…

- Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, Edward, déclara Esmé. Tu l'a attendu depuis tellement longtemps… Imagine lorsqu'elle mourra comment tu souffriras.

- Je mourrai avec elle.

- Non Edward. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Toute la famille a attendu que tu trouves celle avec qui tu as l'impression que ton cœur rebat et maintenant que tu l'as trouvée, tu ne veux même pas rester avec elle pour l'éternité. Tu es incompréhensible.

- Je ne peux pas la mordre. Je vais la tuer.

- Carlisle peut s'en charger.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça. La voir souffrir, autant de jours, serait comme me faire souffrir moi. Et je ne veux pas la revoir si elle se transforme en un monstre… comme moi, comme nous tous.

Carlisle était déjà partit. Je ne le sentais plus. Il était parti. Même si je ne le voulais pas.

Ce jour là, j'avais dit plusieurs paroles en l'air. Trop, car aujourd'hui, je voulais revoir Bella plus que tout au monde. Voir comment elle avait changé. L'aimer. Passer l'éternité avec elle. Me faire pardonner…


End file.
